User talk:Skittery
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Splinter Group page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:06, 10 February 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' aa per fect example I was going to do per. then I thought about a. Then I thought that I should just let you do it. then I got confused. What were we talking about? 06:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "can only leveled past 5" Uh.. I went ahead and included the Dragon Keep class mods in the skill pages that they increase, and expanded a couple of tables where needed. But I'm confused by the phrasing "can only leveled past 5". Is it missing a word, and should read "can only be leveled"? I changed a couple of that I had just edited, then checked other skill pages and those don't have "be". So I'm not sure what the proper phrasing is. Skittery (talk) 04:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I would say a definate yes on the missing "be". Feel free to change the phrasing. If you do though, please try to do so on all pages for alignment. 10:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the input. I finished up Axton but will have to get back to Gaige tonight. Some of her skill tables don't follow the same format and/or need to be expanded. Skittery (talk) 21:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Light the Fuse You hit the nail on the head. The pages tend to get hodgepodge. Thats because with every 2 cents that someone adds, they tend to respect what is there and just add. Then someone like you comes along and does a comprehensive cleanup. There are 2 theories in editing a wiki: one is to clean everything as it comes in and the second is to wait until everything is done and clean it all up (the wiki isn't going anywhere). A good combination of the two is also decent: clean things up as they get a bit hodgepodge and combine a few things together while keeping the additions that go tangent as they are for now. Good job 09:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks! I'm glad to know I wasn't coming out of nowhere with the clean. And thank you for sharing that about editing approaches, something that I'll definitely use especially when I make minor ones. Regarding the Light the Fuse page, is it up to admins to remove the cleanup or stub tags? Skittery (talk) 18:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You can remove them if you are sure. I recently cleaned a page but I cleaned bullet point in strategy that had personal pronouns and the tag said bullet point notes so I left it. 19:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC)